


Necessary Action

by Raze Flyn (tlanon)



Series: Brand New Day [12]
Category: X-Men Evolution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-31
Updated: 2012-08-31
Packaged: 2019-11-13 12:14:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18031550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn
Summary: Wolverine takes necessary action to prevent the threat she poses.





	Necessary Action

**Author's Note:**

> First comments are screened and will never be read so please don't leave any. I don't even log into this account except when I'm adding older works simply so anyone who may be interested in them may read them.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic has been backdated as close to its original publication date as I can get.

Necessary Action

“I thought we were going to be taking her back into custody Logan,” Fury said as he stood over the dead body of Mystique. “I hope this was a necessary action and not motivated by your personal feelings.” He knew that Fury was just baiting him there was no way the man could know about his feelings for Jean.

“She wasn’t going to stop Fury and whoever busted her out last time would just do so again.” He knew by Fury’s scowl that the man was thinking about how without Mystique there were no leads on who broke her out. “Had any luck tracking down who sprung her?”

“No none of the mutants involved have been seen again which is why we were hoping to take Mystique alive.” Fury said and then turned and motioned some coroners forward. “We’ll be taking her body with us and tell Xavier if th is body mysteriously gets destroyed that he’ll be on his way to a prison cell.” He nodded and left the room to call Chuck and let him know that Mystique wasn’t a threat to Jean anymore. He knew that Xavier would be disappointed that he’d killed her but she had been completely clear that Xavier and the red head were going to die. He did wonder what she meant by saying Jean was a threat to the whole world.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Reading


End file.
